


After You

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad!Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo isn’t sure what he’d expected when he opened the door to his apartment, but Akaashi crying was definitely not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oikawatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/gifts).



> Literally my own take on "I wasn’t gay but then I kissed you in front of some homophobes to piss them off and now I'm kinda gay" AU mixed with "Hey you’ve had a rough day so let’s get in our PJs and watch a cute movie together and cuddle bUT IT’S TOTALLY PLATONIC ALRIGHT" AU but not really sooooo
> 
> Please tell me what you think at the end too! I like reading comments on my work! Enjoy!

Kuroo isn’t sure what he’d expected when he opened the door to his apartment, but Akaashi crying was definitely not it. Akaashi didn’t cry, not in all the three years that Kuroo had known him anyway. He could only stare as tears ran down the younger male’s face, a quiet hiccup being the only thing to drag Kuroo out of his stupor.

Opening the door as wide as he could, Kuroo stepped to the side to let Akaashi into the room.

“Are you okay Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, the door clicking shut as he spoke.

Akaashi shook his head. It was a sad sight to see Akaashi looking so broken and Kuroo could only wonder what had left him in this state. For the younger male to be this upset could only mean it had been important.

“Akaashi,” Kuroo said, gentling putting his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what happened?”

A strangled sob made its way out of Akaashi’s mouth as he stepped closer, resting his face on Kuroo’s shoulder. The elder stood, too stunned to move. The pair remained in that position for a long while, only moving when Akaashi’s phone sounded out through the room.

He sniffled, tears drying to his face as he pulled the ringing phone out of his pocket. Kuroo leant over a little bit to check the caller ID. Bokuto. He watched as Akaashi pulled a face. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk to his captain at the moment. Perhaps something had happened with Bokuto, he wondered.

Akaashi swiped the screen, answering the call.

“Hello Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo watched as Akaashi’s expression morphed into one of disappointment.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san, I’m busy today. Maybe next weekend,” he paused before ending the call with a soft, “Goodbye.”

Akaashi sighed before turning to look up at Kuroo with sad eyes. Kuroo felt like he was watching a puppy get kicked, only worse. Akaashi didn’t deserve whatever had happened to him.

“I’m very-”

“Did you-”

Both males began. A quiet laugh was shared between them before Akaashi spoke again.

“I’m very sorry for intruding Kuroo-san.”

It was said softly, almost as though he was afraid Kuroo was going to kick him out for showing up unannounced.

“Don’t worry about it. What happened? Did you want to take a shower? You can stay here for a bit if you’d like, but you probably want to go home don’t you?” Kuroo said.

Akaashi shook his head.

“No, I’d like to stay here for a bit if that’s alright with you.”

Kuroo frowned. He hadn’t expected that, not that he was opposed to Akaashi staying. The younger male just hadn’t seemed like he ever wanted to be around him.

“Would you like a shower?” Kuroo repeated.

“Yes, please,” Akaashi sighed, he looked resigned even. “You really don’t have to let me stay if you don’t want to.”

“Nah, I’m just hungry. I haven’t eaten lunch yet. I’ll get you a towel, come with me.”

Kuroo started walking down the narrow hall that led to his bedroom. Opening a cupboard that had a neat pile of bedsheets, a pile of towels, and a vacuum cleaner sitting inside.

“Here,” Kuroo said, taking one of the towels and handing it to Akaashi. “You know where the bathroom is, did you want anything to eat? I’m just gonna order some pizza if you don’t.”

Akaashi let a small smile grace his face.

“Pizza sounds good Kuroo-san. Could I borrow some clothes though? I’d really rather not put on dirty clothes after I shower,” Akaashi said.

Kuroo’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“Of course, that’s fine. Are sweatpants okay?”

Akaashi made a grunt of approval, reaching out to take the offered clothes from Kuroo. He muttered a thank you before he turned to go to the bathroom for his shower.

Kuroo slumped onto his bed as he heard the bathroom door click shut. He breathed heavily through his nose. Whatever person had one this to Akaashi was going to have hell unleashed on them.

Picking up his phone, Kuroo dialed the pizza shop. He didn’t realise he hadn’t asked what kind of pizza Akaashi wanted until the phone was answered.

“Good afternoon. Crows Pizzeria, how can I help you?” A bored voice answered.

“Afternoon Tsukki! I’d like to order a large barbeque chicken pizza and two rolls of garlic bread please,” Kuroo said into the receiver.

“Two rolls Kuroo-san? Are you trying to get fat?”

Kuroo snorted.

“No, I’ve just got a visitor. So chop chop, I need some food.”

“Alright. It’ll be there in half an hour.”

“Thanks Tsukki! Bye,” Kuroo finished, ending the call.

He lay back onto his bed. What were they going to do for the rest of the afternoon? He hadn’t had anything planned, but he’d thought about going to see Kenma. That idea wouldn’t really work out now that Akaashi was here.

They could play videogames, but Akaashi didn’t seem like the type to want to play when he was upset. A movie seemed like the best option.

He was pretty sure that Akaashi liked action movies, specifically the superhero ones. Rising from where he lay, Kuroo wandered out of his room, hearing the shower shut off as he did so, and got a DVD from his slightly limited selection.

The only movie he had that he was sure they both liked was Guardians of the Galaxy. It had the perfect combination of action and humour, which Akaashi really seemed in need of.

He took the DVD disc out of the case, putting it in the player and turning the TV on. As the movie started to play through the ads before the menu screen, Kuroo went to get drinks from the kitchen.

“Did you need any help?”

Kuroo almost dropped the mugs he was getting down from the shelf as he turned. Akaashi stared back at him with a smirk.

“Jesus Akaashi. Don’t scare me like that.”

“You should pay more attention to the people you let in your apartment then. Did you need help with anything though?” Akaashi asked again.

Kuroo shook his head.

“No, I’m alright. You just go and sit on the couch. You can play the movie if you want too,” Kuroo said.

Akaashi nodded, casting a wary eye over the kitchen once more before leaving. Kuroo was left to turn back to the mugs he’d just taken down. He turned the kettle on, reaching for the hot chocolate tin and some marshmallows.

“You like two spoonfuls of hot chocolate, right?” he called toward the lounge room.

“Yes, thank you.”

It was nice, domestic even, talking with Akaashi like this. He could get used to it. Kuroo sighed as the kettle finished boiling. He couldn’t start thinking like that, it only lead to heartbreak.

Finishing the making of the hot chocolates, Kuroo picked the two mugs and walked into the lounge room. He smiled as he looked at Akaashi.

The younger male’s damp hair stuck up at odd angles, and his eyes looked red from crying. He sat with his knees bent and his feet sitting beside him on the couch. Kuroo’s t-shirt being slightly too big and the pants rolled at the bottom.

He looked beautiful.

“Here,” Kuroo said, nudging Akaashi’s foot with his own as he passed a mug over.

“Thank you,” Akaashi said quietly.

The movie continued to play in the background as they sipped their drinks. It was only ten minutes later that there was a knock on the door.

“That’ll be the pizza. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Kuroo said.

He grabbed his wallet from the kitchen bench as he made his way to the front door. Opening the door, the smell of pizza filled his nose and a skinny boy was revealed. The boy shook in obvious fear.

The lies he must’ve been told, Kuroo thought.

“Th-that’s-“

“Don't worry yourself kid, I’m not gonna eat you. Tsukki really does like making you newbies scared of me though. Here,” he said, holding out the money for the pizza and garlic bread.

“Th-thank you, here’s your food. Let me just-”

“Keep the change. Or give it to Tsukki. He’s such a good sport.”

With a smile, he closed the door, taking the pizza to the lounge. Akaashi looked up as he walked in.

“I hope you like barbeque chicken pizza topping. Also garlic bread. I got you a whole loaf for yourself and everything,” Kuroo said.

A loud huff of air through his nose and a smile was all Kuroo got from Akaashi to show that he was amused.

“It’s fine. Thank you for this,” Akaashi said. “You really don’t have to do this you know. I never did anything to deserve this.”

Kuroo smiled weakly as he opened the pizza and took a slice.

“I also know you never did anything to deserve whatever made you come here. Besides, what are friends for if not free food? Right?”

With a small upturn of his lips, Akaashi turned back to the movie. It took another five minutes before he took a slice of pizza and let a peaceful silence settle between them for the remainder of the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Akaashi,” Kuroo said, shaking the aforementioned male lightly to wake him. “Hey, hey. You fell asleep, do you want to get up? You can go back to sleep in my bed if you want.”

Akaashi grunted softly as his eyes remaining closed, alerting Kuroo to just how tired Akaashi really was. He waited for Akaashi’s breath to even out again before deciding to hook one arm behind the brunette’s knees and one around his back.

When he picked Akaashi up, dark brown eyes fluttered open to look up at him in confusion. Kuroo smiled.

“It’s okay, you can go back to sleep. Kenma’s coming over though so we’re gonna play some games on the couch,” Kuroo said.

It earned him a small nod before Akaashi’s eyes slipped closed again. The brunet was fast asleep in bed again before Kuroo left the bedroom two minutes later.

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Kenma! What are you- HEY! Stop throwing those shells at me!” Kuroo whined, reaching out a foot to try kick his best friend.

“Don't be a sore loser Kuroo,” Kenma returned.

Kuroo pouted as they both crossed the finish line, Kenma finishing half a second earlier in first place. Honestly, whoever made Mario Kart had definitely made sure that Kuroo could never win.

“Do you want a drink?” Kuroo asked as he got up to go to the kitchen.

Kenma followed, his footsteps much softer and quieter than Kuroo’s own. He looked to be deep in thought as he followed. It made Kuroo wonder what his friend was thinking.

“What do you want? Water? Juice? I think I’ve got apple or orange in here.”

“Water,” Kenma said.

The younger of the two sat on a kitchen stool, looking like he wanted to continue but unsure of how to do so. Kuroo sighed. He’d have to explicitly ask if he was going to find out what was on his friend’s mind.

“What’s up Kenma? You wanna ask something?”

Kenma nodded as he spoke, “Why is Akaashi here? Did something happen with Bokuto?”

Kuroo sighed.

“I don't know. He didn’t tell me why he was here. He didn’t want to go out with Bokuto earlier, but he didn’t want to go home either. I just,” Kuroo cut himself off with another sigh. “I just don’t know.”

Kenma nodded and seemed to accept the response.

The two sat in the kitchen in silence as they drank their water’s. The sound of a muffled groan that came from the bedroom, sounding its way out to the pair. A small frown etched itself into Kuroo’s brow as he wandered out of the kitchen, earning himself a set of raised eyebrows from Kenma.

He walked down the hall to his bedroom, where the groans become louder. It sounded like Akaashi was having a nightmare. He opened the door to see his bed a tangled mess of sheets, Akaashi still tossing and turning in the middle of the bed.

“N-no- don’t,” Akaashi cried in his sleep. “Stop.”

Kuroo found himself at the bedside, sitting to Akaashi’s left. He reached out a hand to stroke Akaashi’s hair, hoping it would soothe him.

“It’s okay Akaashi, no one’s going to hurt you here,” Kuroo murmured.

He continued to stroke Akaashi’s hair until the younger seemed to calm down and moved into the warmth of his hand. Kuroo felt his heart speed up. No, he told himself. He was not about to get a crush on Akaashi. But the small smile on his face as Akaashi moved closer told him otherwise.

“Kuro,” Kenma’s voice came from the doorway. “Mum says I’ve got to go home now.”

Kuroo knew it was a lie but he wasn’t about to argue about it. He knew Kenma was only doing what he felt would be best.

“Okay, text me when you get home alright?” Kuroo said, retracting his hand from Akaashi’s head to walk over to see Kenma out of the apartment.

“I’ll be fine Kuro,” Kenma said.

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“I know you will be. That doesn’t mean I’m not gonna expect a text from you.”

Kuroo opened the front door to let Kenma out, saying one last goodbye before retreating back to his bedroom doorway. He stood watching Akaashi sleep.

He looked so peaceful now. Soft curls lining his face, a pillow squished in his arms. It was a sight Kuroo wished he could remember forever.

The bed was too big for one person really. He’s not sure why he got the king-size bed but at least he wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch tonight. A glance at the digital clock on his bedside table told him it was just past eight o’clock. Perfect time for a shower, though he should probably ask Akaashi to tell his parents he was staying over. There was no way Kuroo was letting him leave now.

“Akaashi, wake up,” Kuroo said, shaking Akaashi’s shoulder. “Come on, you’ve gotta let your parents know you’re staying here the night.”

“Mphey on’t ger,” Akaashi’s mumbled response came, muffled by the pillow he clutched tighter to his chest.

“What did you say? I didn’t catch that,” Kuroo frowned.

With a sigh, Akaashi lifted his mouth from the pillow and opened his eyes to look up at Kuroo.

“They don’t care.”

Kuroo’s frown deepened. Akaashi had said it almost too quietly to be heard, but he sounded resigned. Like there was no other way around it.

“Sure they do, you’re the perfect son. They’ll be worried about you. You haven’t sent them any messages at all today,” Kuroo said.

Akaashi’s hand gripped the pillow tighter, whether it was a conscious decision or not, Kuroo wasn’t sure.

“No Kuroo. They don’t care. They-“ Akaashi’s voice broke. “They kicked me out.”

Kuroo felt like a tonne of bricks had fallen on his head. Akaashi’s parents had kicked him out. That was why he’d shown up crying, that’s why he hadn’t wanted to go back home.

“O-oh,” was his intelligent reply. “That makes sense then. Um, well I’m going to have a shower so I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

Akaashi nodded while Kuroo got some clothes to sleep in for after he’d showered.

Kuroo wasn’t sure what to do. As he walked into the bathroom, clothes and towel ready to go, he thought about what he could do.

He could ask Akaashi if he wanted to move in with him until further notice. He was the only person to know what had happene, despite not knowing the reason Akaashi had been kicked out.

The only problem would be the sleeping arrangements, but he supposed they could share a bed for the time being. Kuroo knew he wasn’t about to be bringing anyone home. He doubted Akaashi would be either so it could work.

He stepped under the shower, hot water raining down over his skin. Tension in his muscles that he hadn’t known was there eased away where he stood.

Akaashi needed clothes though, he couldn’t wear Kuroo’s oversized t-shirts forever. They’d need to make a trip to Akaashi’s parents house in the morning if his decision was to go to plan. They could split the rent too if they wanted. They both had jobs so it would reduce his monthly expenditure. Rent, bills and groceries would have their costs reduced. It would leave more money for him to spend on things he wanted, rather than needed.

Yes, he decided, this was a good idea.

Half an hour later, when the water was turning cold, Kuroo turned the taps off and got out of the shower. He dressed himself, drying his hair with the towel before dropping the wet towel in the laundry.

He walked into the lounge room, taking his laptop off the desk in the corner where all his books for University sat before returning to his bedroom. When he got to the room Akaashi was sitting lying on the right side, eyes open, seemingly staring at nothing.

Kuroo got into the bed on the other side, opening his laptop as he did so. He had an assignment to do for his course at Uni, a psychological science research paper. As boring as it was, he did enjoy the subject itself.

Akaashi seemed to be broken out of his train of thought as Kuroo started typing. He shuffled closer peering up at the screen. Kuroo glanced down as he typed. Akaashi looked so vulnerable, it was adorable.

He’d written another five hundred words of his paper before Akaashi spoke, even if it was only a quiet ‘thank you’.

“Did you want to move in with me for a while?” Kuroo asked, finishing the paper.

Akaashi looked up at him in shock.

“Are you sure Kuroo-san? I mean, I don't deserve anything like that,” Akaashi said, a light flush creeping up his neck.

“Of course you deserve it! Besides, where else are you going to stay?”

“I’ll just find myself a place, you’ve only got one bedroom anyway.”

Kuroo looked at him incredulously.

“It really doesn’t matter, does it?”

“But-“

“Akaashi. Seriously, it’ll be easier to pay rent and the bills. We both have jobs, it’ll lessen the strain on money for me and you’ll have somewhere to live. If we really need to we can negotiate sleeping arrangements, but if you try to tell me that you’re going to live on your own after something happened with your parents you’re going to have to give me a better reason than ‘you’ve only got one bedroom’.”

Akaashi looked resigned.

“You’d probably hate me too though.”

It was quiet, barely a whisper, but Kuroo heard it. The pain that laced his voice was almost too much for the elder.

“I wouldn’t hate you. Why would you think that?” Kuroo whispered, the atmosphere heavy.

The room fell into silence. Akaashi staring blankly at the laptop screen as it darkened while Kuroo watched Akaashi’s expression change. It shifted from blank to upset until it settled between the two.

“Kei-”

“I’m gay Kuroo-san,” Akaashi whispered, successfully cutting Kuroo off. “That’s why they kicked me out. I’m disgusting, and a disgrace to the family.”

Akaashi sounded broken but Kuroo’s heart picked up speed at the revelation. Still, he hated the other male’s parents for being so cruel to their only son.

“Keiji,” Kuroo paused. “Don’t ever think I’d hate you for that. Ever. I may not look like it, but I’m not really picky with gender. I’ve dated a couple of guys.”

Akaashi looked up at him, relief washing over his features not noticing the use of his given name.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and if anyone tries to hurt you because of this, you just tell me alright? I’ll fix them up for you. Me and Bo and probably any one of your friends,” Kuroo said with a smile.

Akaashi returned the smile with a thank you before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep. Only after that did Kuroo plug in some headphones to watch a movie. He didn’t have the heart to push Akaashi away when he snuggled into his side an hour later.

 

* * *

 

 

RING!! RING!

The loud ringing of a phone woke Kuroo up. He was vaguely aware of a warm body against his own as he reached to find the offending device making the noise. Cracking a bleary eye open to check the caller ID he saw curly tufts of hair that obviously belonged to Akaashi. Kuroo answered the phone with a grunt.

It was Bokuto.

“KUROO. HAVE YOU SEEN AKAASHI? I CALLED HIM TO SEE IF HE WANTED TO HANG OUT TODAY AND HE DIDN’T ANSWER SO I WENT TO HIS HOUSE AND HIS PARENTS GLARED AT ME AND TOLD ME I WASN’T ALLOWED IN THEIR HOUSE AND THAT THEY HAVENT SEEN AKAASHI SINCE YESTERDAY MORNING AND-“

“Bokuto. Calm down. It’s too early for you to be yelling,” Kuroo said into the receiver.

“YEAH BUT AKAASHI IS MISSING AND HE WONT ANSWER HIS PHONE,” the other male cried into the phone.

Funny, Kuroo thought. He hadn’t heard Akaashi’s phone ringing, perhaps it was out in the lounge. Akaashi sighed softly, the breath tickling Kuroo’s neck and making his heart race. Akaashi was too cute.

“Bo, it’s okay. He’s here. He’s at my place. Stop worrying,” Kuroo said.

He heard Bokuto let out a relieved sigh and Akaashi’s breathing picked up, a sign that he was awake. Kuroo rubbed a hand against the Akaashi’s back, hoping he didn’t seem creepy at all.

“Oh.” Bokuto paused. “Is something wrong?”

Kuroo sighed.

“It’s okay. “He’s alright, just stressed I think. I can’t tell much more though, you’d have to ask him yourself.”

“Oh… Can I talk to him now?”

Kuroo glared across the room despite Bokuto not being able to see him.

“You woke me up Bo. He’s asleep too. You can talk to him later, come over at five o’clock tonight. You can have dinner here and talk to him,” he said.

Bokuto was silent on the other end of the line for a few seconds.

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“Alright Bo. See you later,” he said as he hung up the phone and placed it back on the table.

He ran a hand over Akaashi’s back again and the other male snuggled in a bit closer with a sigh. Kuroo smiled. He never would’ve picked Akaashi as a cuddler, but he supposed you do learn something new every day.

“You feeling better today?” he asked.

Akaashi nodded before he spoke.

“Yeah, thank you. What did Bokuto-san want?”

“Just to see if I knew where you were. He’s gonna come over for dinner to see you,” Kuroo paused before he continued. “He went to see you this morning and your parents yelled at him I think.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. He sounds okay though, so don’t worry too much.”

Akaashi sighed and opened his eyes to look up at Kuroo. The urge to lean down and kiss Akaashi took hold of Kuroo’s senses, but he controlled himself.

“What am I going to do though?” Akaashi asked.

“Well first, you’re going to be moving in here. And you know what that means? You need clothes and your laptop, and anything else important. Are you feeling up to going to see your parents though? It’s only been a day so I understand if you don’t,” Kuroo said. “But I don’t have enough clothes to support us both for more than two days so you really need clothes of your own soon.”

Akaashi nodded.

“We can go today. I need my uniform for work anyway.”

“When do you want to go?”

“We can go as soon as we’ve had breakfast. Just five more minutes,” Akaashi yawned and closed his eyes.

Kuroo chuckled and closed his eyes too. A little longer wouldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly lunch by the time the pair made their way to the Akaashi residence. They had stayed in bed for an extra two hours before either of them had moved to get breakfast. Then by the time they’d gotten dressed into comfortable clothes it was nearing noon.

“Okay so they’ll probably yell. You want me to fight them for you?” Kuroo grinned as he said it.

Akaashi grimaced. “No, please don’t do that.”

“But they deserve it.”

“That doesn’t mean you should do it.”

Kuroo huffed as the house came into sight. He just had to stay calm for the entire time they were inside the house to get Akaashi’s things. He could do it.

They walked up to the front door and Akaashi rung the doorbell. He looked like he was about to faint and Kuroo felt extremely sympathetic. It was his parents house, he shouldn’t have looked that bad.

When the door was answered to reveal a grumpy old man, Kuroo struggled to restrain himself. He knew the man was Akaashi’s dad, the scowl on his face upon seeing his son was disgusting.

“What are you doing here you faggot? Didn’t I make myself clear enough yesterday? You didn’t even bring that ridiculous boyfriend of yours. He came to find you this morning, disgusting. You aren’t even wearing your own clothes, probably that fuckhead’s, aren’t they?” The man said.

Akaashi looked distraught.

“I told you he’s not my boyfriend. I only came to get my things.”

Akaashi could hardly be heard, but the old man stepped aside.

“Hurry up you piece of shit. You have ten minutes at best to be out of my house.”

Akaashi hurried past the man, followed by Kuroo. By the time he’d reached Akaashi’s bedroom there were two bags on the bed. The young man himself, directing Kuroo to take all the clothes out of the second drawer. He himself was collecting his laptop and books for University off his desk.

It didn’t take long to collect everything Akaashi wanted, about five minutes really. Kuroo finished by getting Akaashi’s work uniform, turning to see the younger male looking at a framed picture. He put the uniform into the bag before walking behind Akaashi and peering over his shoulder.

The frame contained a photo of Akaashi and his family. His sisters stood in the front while Akaashi stood between his parents. They all looked happy.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Kuroo started, hesitating before he continued. “You can bring that with you you know. Then if you don't want to look at it we can put it in the cupboard until you’re ready or decide to get rid of it.”

Akaashi tore his gaze away from the photo to look at Kuroo. He nodded.

“That’d be nice. Thank you for coming here with me. My parents seem to think that Bokuto-san is my boyfriend. I couldn’t have gone to him knowing they hate him too.”

Kuroo frowned. “But Bokuto has a girlfriend, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, he does,” Akaashi nodded. “I’ve never thought of Bokuto-san in the way either.”

Kuroo was slightly surprised by that statement. Out of all the people he would’ve thought Akaashi would be attracted to, Bokuto was definitely the first that came to mind.

“You haven’t?”

The confusion showed in his voice and Akaashi shook his head. That was a surprise.

“OI. TIME’S UP. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU DAMN PANSY.”

The pair were broken out of their thoughts by the old man yelling as his feet stopped down the hall toward them. They each took the bag they had packed and hitched the straps onto their shoulders. Not a moment too soon as the man appeared in the doorway.

“Pfft. Even getting your boyfriend’s best friend to carry your bags for you. Pathetic,” the man sneered.

It sent Kuroo over the edge. He felt the need to defend both his friends. Particularly Akaashi, this man should never have been allowed to call himself Akaashi’s father.

“Sorry sir, but you do realise that Bokuto is straight as a ruler don’t you?” He said.

“Bullshit. You’re the only straight kid out of the lot of you.”

Kuroo snickered.

“Well you’re sadly mistaken, but we really ought to get going. This conversation is really taking us over the time limit you set for us,” Kuroo said in his sweetest tone.

“Ha. You don’t fool me boy.”

“Is that so?” Kuroo asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked in Akaashi’s direction before continuing. “Well I’m sorry honey, looks like I’m too straight for you. Just let me kiss you one more time before-”

“Get. Out.”

The man’s tone was deadly, fury shining in his eyes. Kuroo snickered as he gripped Akaashi’s arm, a chirpy, ‘for the record, they’re my clothes’, leaving his mouth before they left. As they walked further down the street, Akaashi seemed to be in a daze.

“Hey Akaashi. You okay?” Kuroo asked, releasing the arm he realised he was still holding onto.

“Huh? Oh, yes. I’m fine. I can’t believe you did that Kuroo-san.”

“Well did you see his face? That was worth it. He looked ready to kill me,” Kuroo laughed, earning a quiet chuckle from Akaashi too.

The two walked in silence after that. It wasn’t until the door clicked shut behind them at their apartment that either of them spoke again.

“You know, since you’re living here with me and all,” Kuroo began, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t mind if you call me Tetsurou.”

The bags were dropped at the foot of the bed they now shared and Akaashi turned to look at Kuroo. Kuroo looked down into the dark brown eyes. They were full of warmth and happiness.

“You- You can call me Keiji too. If you want, I mean,” Akaashi said, and Kuroo’s pulse rose. The overwhelming urge to kiss Akaashi returned, but this time Kuroo decided to act on it.

“Hey, do you mind if I kiss you right now?” Kuroo asked, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Akaashi’s face.

He felt Akaashi’s breath shudder.

“Only if you want to.”

That was all the permission Kuroo needed as he closed the gap between them, eyes slipping closed as he did so. Akaashi’s lips were soft even if they were slightly chapped. Kuroo felt Akaashi’s arms come to rest on his shoulders. Kuroo almost pulled away, but Akaashi pulled him back.

Kuroo smiled into the kiss. If this was what living with Akaashi was going to be like, he never wanted the younger male to leave.

And if Bokuto discovered them wrapped in an embrace on their couch later that afternoon who were they to deny anything.


End file.
